Akuma Tensei (Indefinite Hiatus)
by Sakurawindblade
Summary: Arata was a normal high school student who was transferred for who knows what till one night his life drastically changed for better or worse what path will he choose
1. Chapter 1: new life

Today is the day that I finally am Enrolled in a new school since I got kicked out of the last one for pulling a prank on the principal I had no idea that his bald head would get irritated with the toupae I made for him out of shaved dog hair. I started my way down the street and took the bus from Shinjuku all the way to Aoyama to catch the bus to a residential area. Luckily I made it to school, I stood in front of the school when my phone started playing my favorite song which I call my theme song blared from my headphones.

"Kuoh Academy my new stomping ground let's see what fun will be in store" I walked into the school when someone who looks like from the student council stopped me and looked at me and asked me if I had a student ID. I then whipped out my student ID in front of her face with a smirk she then nodded and I made my way towards my classroom, I stopped at the doors of the classroom where a brown haired boy was behind me said to me

"Do you mind moving I'm trying to head into class" I broke out of my daze and walked in being nice to a fellow male student I held the door for him

"Thank you... wait a minute I never seen you around, and whoa your hair looks like you finished having sex you lucky bastard" The brunette playfully punched me I smiled at him and told him

"No this is my natural hair but I did do it with a random girl from my work to get back at my ex cheating on me" I lied about my hair being natural but the teen had eyes of perversion asking me where I work I then told him I work at a host club near my house in the red light district he then told me his name

"My name is Issei Hyodou I'm a second year as well we should hangout sometime maybe you should come check out the club I'm in" I smiled and fixed my hair so my silver eyes can be visible Issei looked at me and told me I have dead fish eyes so, I told him maybe as I walked in the class the teacher then told me to introduce myself.

"My name is Arata Lucian it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Everyone in the class was silent when a blonde haired girl said nice to meet you as well.

I then walked to my seat and sat down, everything was going well until history was going on I was stuck in a daze when the teacher threw her chalk at me. Then school ended, I know anticlimactic right, you thought I was seriously going to narrate my whole school day. I made my way home and got dressed for work. My shift ends at nine, but I'll ask my boss if I can leave early. My boss Miki a.k.a sugar tits said it was alright. I went to my locker and grabbed my phone with a piece of paper with a girl's number on it. 'Score got a hot chick's number again." I then walked out of the building with a feeling of being followed I went into an alleyway to be grabbed by someone.

"So you think you can waltz like you own the place" He then punched in the nose, causing my eyes to water and then kicked me in the ribs with his steel toe boots shattering my ribs. I couldn't move, then he grabbed a metal pipe and smashed my head with it killing me instantly.

"You wish to have power mortal it's amazing that I'm communicating with so it means your dead all the way how we make a deal that man is not human he is in fact a demigod, to match his power I'll make you a kamigoroshi also known as a Godslayer"

A part of me wanted that power my soulscape agreed to the terms. I then got up with my arm being a demon arm and my stained with blood highlights

"It's time to fuck you up"

I then summoned my sword and slashed his torso, causing him) to bleed, making my sword I then grabbed his arm and ripped it off my silver eyes turned red with aura (*like kazuya in the front cover of devil survivor 1) coming out of it Punching him out I grabbed my sword and cut his head off ending the battle in a bloody mess. The woman's voice appeared again

"Good job there by the way my names Merkabah It'll be a pleasure working with you my Godslayer".

(A/N this story is also on my wattpad)


	2. Chapter 2:Eternal Punishment

After killing the assailant I ran out of the area making sure no one saw me, I then made it home where my little sister Saya opened the door for me.

"Your home late it's already twelve thirty in the morning get I had to go to the story to buy ramen." I looked at her apologizing and walked to my room I looked in the mirror to see my white hair has crimson red highlights 'great now everyone is gonna think I'm a rebel' I sat down and looked at my phone that was still in one piece Merkabah just what in the world is she as thoughts took over my mind I feel asleep the next morning I took a shower and got dressed for school I then noticed I still have the demonic arm so I put hospital bandages over it Saya waited at the kitchen table with home cooked curry waiting for me I looked at her and smiled

"Thanks sis I'll make a good dinner tonight and are you going back to school being a neet isn't healthy you know." She shook her head no so, I walked out the door that's when a demonic woman came out of no where.

"I'm glad I can talk to you face to face don't worry, no one can see me, anyway I'm Merkabah it's a pleasure to see you my Godslayer I have a job for you I want you to join the occult research club there is a person I need to see there." I nodded my head and walked off to school.

"Hmm that boy seems useful and very attractive" I then made my way towards the school where made my way towards the school when Issei and his friends ran up to me making sure I was okay

"You okay we heard there was a person that was killed near your job" Issei said concerned I then told Issei that I'll be checking out his club after school. During school, I finally started to pay attention so I wouldn't get kicked out of this school. Science class and we got my new teacher, she was a busty woman that wore a white cheongsam with painted cherry blossoms on it with a lab coat on she had black short hair in pigtails and gray eyes finally she was also wearing slippers.

"Hello class my name is professor Kanno it's not a pleasure to meet you I expect you all to work diligently I don't want no whining or complaining do I make myself clear" Every student said yes to her but she was eyeing me down like a hungry beast. I then went into gym class and meet up with my childhood friend Ren he was an odd one he will go home early and to school drained the next day we were practicing Akido

"I have to say Arata that new teacher looks delicious and she seems to be eyeing you I think she wants that Arata..." He didn't get to finish his sentence when the intercom said all of the second year's report to the nurse's room.

"Fumi why do you want to have a full body physical for the students here"

"For research purposes there's something I need to find out" I then walked past miss Kanno, who smiled at me and walked away I went inside the nurse's room she looked like a punk rocker.

"I'm doctor Takemi please remove your clothes lay down on this scanner" I did as she told and she muttered under breath saying she told me thoroughly examine this one I gulped and thought about the hospital bandages she looked at me and said " Your pretty big for a second year but, what happened to your forearm should a examine it" I told her its nothing that I got into an accident she looked at me but the door opened

"Professor Kanno what're you doing here?" I asked her, she looked at me eyeing my area, then looking up, she told me that she will assist doctor Takemi with my physical they took my blood and ran some test. After that I got dressed and went off to the Occult Research club.

"So Kanno what do you think about him"

"I think he's very attractive has a perfect size but I also know the secret of the bandage he'll be perfect for the team am I right Isabeau" I then walked outside to the building down a path, making my way towards the doors Issei opened the and greeted me

"Hey Arata how was your exam and man is Miss Kanno hot them boobs are huge am I right"

"Yeah they're the perfect size may I come in?" Issei let me in where I was met by a blue haired chick the blonde girl from yesterday a white haired girl, a silver haired woman a busty black haired girl a short girly boy, and finally a blonde boy. Issei introduced them to me when Merkabah came out

"Is Azazel here I must have a word with the bastard" A man then came out and started talking "Ahh Merkabah it's been ages I see you got yourself a new God slayer bravo bravo." He said half heartily he then went to my arm and undid the bandage.

"What is that I've never seen a demon arm on a human before" Rias said then Akeno voiced her opinion

"That looks powerful am I right guys" Merkabah looked at me and then asked Azazel "May we join your cause I believe we can help..." Azazel looked down and told us no the others were upset especially Issei he looked at Azazel but calmed down. I said my goodbyes and walked off that's when Professor Kanno told me

" let's go somewhere we need to talk." I followed her as her hips were swaying, she was in a kimono with black coat over her shoulders and not in the sleeves. We walked into an abandon warehouse and to my surprise there was a underground base "Welcome to Seraph God slayer yeah, I know your secret and that demonic arm you have." I looked at her in shock and said

"So you knew huh what you gonna do, kill me ? Merkabah was concerned when she said

"Kill you no we want you on our team you see we fight corrupted demons who leave or kill their masters, we also investigate singularities as well plus your far too handsome to hurt." Then a girl came with the doctor from earlier

"Don't be alarmed, my name is Isabeau and I'm the leader of this group your case is a special case that is called innocent sin you didn't ask for this, huh but anyway, we would love it if you joined" I looked at her and agreed

"By the way, you can call me Fumi, not professor Kanno you'll be the only one to call me that in class" She said while winking at me I then walked home to start the big dinner with my sister when I saw Issei, Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko at my door. "Umm what're you doing here" Issei then looked at me and told me that my sister was in the hospital I ran as fast as I can. I got to the hospital and asked the doctor

"Where's Saya Lucian please tell me?" The doctor looked at me and said

"There was nothing we can do she died in the operating room" I dropped to my knees and started balling my eyes out I got up and went to Seraph Isabeau then answered the door.

"Are there rooms here because I'm willing to stay" Isabeau smiled and said

"Yes Asahi please set up that room after all." A girl with black hair with blue shirt and white hat with goggles on it came and told me to go with her for some reason she reminded me of my sister. all my things were transported to my room Fumi came in my room and said

"I heard what happen why don't you lie down and fall asleep." I did as she said, but I felt her big boobs on my shirtless back I payed no mind and fell asleep.


	3. authors note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Sorry guys I had gotten a bad case of writers block which eventually made me lose interest to writing this story however I had plans for this story but things kept leading to another. I do have other stories that'll I be putting up soon one of which is already up and will still be continuing I do hope you'll check them out have a good day or evening .**


End file.
